The present invention is related to merchandising devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a merchandising method and apparatus incorporating coordinated first and second merchandising elements to market a product.
Signs and sign stands are used for a variety of purposes today with virtually all types of businesses. For example, signs and sign stands of various types are used for point of purchase displays inside establishments. Signs and sign stands are also used outdoors to advertise products and services to passing pedestrians or motorists.
It is desirable that point of purchase signs be lightweight and easy to install in the field, especially by persons of limited experience. Since business and product displays may be positioned outside of a restaurant or convenience store, it is desirable that the signs be positionable on both paved and soft surfaces and that the signs are usable during inclement weather. Most of the lightweight signs of the prior art that are not secured to the ground are unable to withstand the force exerted by winds over a major surface of the sign. This leads to signs being blown over and scratched or damaged.
Due to the increasing competition between advertisers, attracting the attention of consumers using a conventional sign has become more difficult. Thus, it is of paramount importance that a sign or other merchandising product be less prone to damage to maintain maximum visual and aesthetic appeal for consumers. Additionally, it is often desirable for merchandising that the product being advertized by the sign be located near the sign location to facilitate impulse buying by a consumer.
Clearly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for merchandising a product that is easy to install, which can be positioned on any type of surface, which is able to withstand inclement weather and high winds, if used outdoors, and which can present a product to the consumer while maximizing the merchandising effect of the display by using a coordinated merchandising approach to marketing the product.